What never was
by Eva-Mur
Summary: Fifth year. Severus Snape has enough on his hands right now, what with the return of the Dark lord. But when he has to oversee Harry Potter's detention he discovers something that will change everything.


**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. JK Rowling gets that honour.**

Just a little something I felt should have happened in the fifth book

A loud knock rang out in the gloom of the dungeons, startling Snape, who was poised over a bubbling cauldron and causing him to drop the metal rod he was using for stirring. Cursing, he flicked his wand and retrieved the melted remains of the rod. Banishing it, determined not to let anyone know that they'd surprised him, he stalked over and flung open the offending door.

Potter stood there.

'Well Potter? What do you want?' he barked.

Not seeming at all cowed by his professor's overbearing presence, not that it was a change. He did however; look slightly less uncomfortable than usual.

'Professor Umbridge is aware that you, um, dislike me, so she decided to assign one of my detentions with you.'

Not bothering to hide his distaste Snape snapped,

'How many detentions have you got Potter?'

'About fourteen so far I think sir.'

Behind his blank mask Snape found himself surprised for the second time in as many minutes. That was certainly a nee record for the first day of school. Not even the Weasley twins had managed it. Since he hadn't given them that meant that Umbridge was responsible. That irritating Hufflepuff. How she managed to get into the house of hard working and loyal he had no idea.

'And what exactly did you do to deserve these detentions?' he drawled. 'I shall need to know how to punish you.'

'I called her a pink toad sir.'

'Is that all?' he questioned.

'No sir, I also told her that she was a fool and that Voldemort was back.'

'Don't say his name,' snapped Snape on reflex.

'Sorry sir,' said Potter, not sounding at all sorry.

'No you're not. Well, you can start by scrubbing those cauldrons,' he gestured to the heap of metal in the corner that after meeting his class of first years could only loosely be called anything except junk. From the expression on his arrogant face Potter was thinking along the same lines. Hah, this was nothing compared to the combined power of the Potter-Longbottom team he'd faced in their first year. That he was still facing.

'With what?' asked Potter, staring at his feet.

Glowering at the boy's stupidity (well he was a Potter) Snape pointed to a rag, bucket of water and a chisel.

'You are not to use magic. If you do the entire school will know when the residual potions react and explode. I don't want to have spend my evening scraping your idiotic remains off the walls. Am I clear?'

Only looking slightly perturbed, Potter picked up the proffered tools and plonked himself down on the ground by the pile of scrap metal with less grace than a Hungarian horntail. He picked up the cloth, dunked it in the water and started scrubbing with a practised hand. Snape scowled at him, before returning to his half ruined potion and attempting to save it while trying to keep an eye on Potter at the sane time. After a few minutes he gave up as an impossible task and tidied away his equipment and ingredients before taking a seat at his desk and turning his full attention on potter, who was diligently scrubbing away, no doubt so he wouldn't give Snape the satisfaction of showing that he'd never done a hard day's work in his worthless life, thought Snape irritably. Stupid, spoilt boy.

'What else did you do to warrant so many detentions Potter?' asked Snape, breaking the silence. He was sure Potter hadn't told him the whole truth. What he'd done didn't warrant two weeks worth of detention even by his standards.

Potter shrugged obtusely.

'Shouted at her, called her a hag. Basically I voiced what everyone was thinking sir,' said Potter, still scrubbing away and to Snape's annoyance making his way quickly and systematically through the heap of tarnished metal.

'But why Potter?' he drawled, horribly aware that he was voluntarily talking to a Potter. He'd have to reschedule Poppy's examination for next week instead of next month. How he hated those infernal check ups that he headmaster insisted on.

'I don't like her sir,' said Potter, showing his usual mix of lack of intelligence and Gryiffindor stupidity.

'A true obtuse Gryiffindor reply, even by your standards Potter,' he sneered.

Potter just looked at him blankly before a smile formed on his face.

'A true Gryiffindor?' he said slowly. 'The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, you know.'

'Why didn't it?' asked Snape, curiosity getting the better of him. He really needed to stop talking to Potter.

'I asked it not to,' said Potter simply.

Snape resumed his glaring at the infernal boy.

'Think you're too good for Slytherin, do you Potter?' he sneered condescendingly.

'Not at all sir. However Malfoy was a Slytherin and I was the Boy-Who_lived. I had to become a Gryiffindor,' explained Potter.

Snape stared at him in shock. Potter had got put into Gryiffindor to belay suspicion. A truly Slytherin move, if he believed it, that was.

'So everything is an act?' said Snape dubiously. Idiocy of Potter's levels couldn't be faked.

'Bits and pieces,' said Potter with a shrug. He put down his raggedy cloth and stood up, brushing off the knees of his trousers. 'I've finished. May i go sir?' he asked politely.

Snape nodded mutely and watched as Potter walked out of the door.

This changed everything.


End file.
